bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seireitou
Archive of Messages: *I Possibly That idea about Yeshua aint a bad idea but i would need to think of powers for Adelio to have that would make him a worthy brother. Though since Yeshua is the Soul King it would prove his jealousy factor for his bro being the king and he isnt. Hmmmmm this might be a good idea afterall. Blackemo 19:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yea wait till I finish this next chapter, btw clean up your talk page its getting long. Blackemo 19:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Vizard Hey sei. i'm gonna need some info be fore i make my character if your not to busy. 1. Who is going to invite him to the vizards? i highly doubt someone would just "accidently" find their hideout and that they would be kind enough to let him join. 2. How does one go about learning Taekyyon (hope i spelt that right)/who will train him? 3. Should he be part of the chess thing or the order. Which group/rank is he?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It helps alot. also, you know what isnt on this wiki at all? a character with unique powers like orihime or chad. although, if someone did make someone like that they would probably god-mod.....sigh.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) not just that, if the soul king and prince have all of these "crazy" powers, then why are the gotei 13 so concerned about aizen invading. not only does he have a bodyguard unit of like 20 former specialy selected captians, he has amazing god-like powers himself. make sense?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) i suppose....do you like chads powers? i like his left arm. you know the one thats called the left arm.....of the devil.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) i have to say i like vizards more than arrancar. though im still tryin to come up with a name for mine.....and a zanpakuto..and a mask....cough.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) well i just thought of a zanpakuto =D--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) you read my articles? ive only made like 3 characters.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) well....gee uuuuh...thanks....=D.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well who should introduce him to the vizards? im writing his history now. also i wrote thank you for the compliment about my articles but i did the thing with the back button again.sorry.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) where do you get your translations?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) kk thx--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Jae sorry for bothering you again. but how should jae recruit him? like does he just find him and invite him or something?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) eh nvm ill just say that he "was later recruited by Jae Ahitiko and went on to learn the ways of the vizard.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) kk well ill save what i have done so far of my character and let you take a look. Btw i've decided that his zanpakuto is going to be a constant release yo-yo--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 06:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What did you think of the answer talker ability?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 06:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah i know. But if he cant see an attack he cant dodge it. there are also some attacks that he cant probably dodge. not just that he needs complete concentration when using it meaning that any wounds or distraction would make it very hard for him to use. its abilities would also be limited against a large number of enemies, because it is impossible for him to look in several directions at once.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC)